


Vader, Elf Thrandek i "Shrek"

by Megajra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Explicit Language, Funny, Humor, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megajra/pseuds/Megajra
Summary: +18 bo dużo wulgarków. Wychodzę z założenia że nawet gdy Thranduil przeklina, to brzmi w mej wyobraźni nader elegancko. ^^





	Vader, Elf Thrandek i "Shrek"

Król Elfów, tudzież Imperator całego Kosmosu, starał się zachować stoicki spokój, właściwy swemu wysokiemu urzędowi.

Czasem jednak było to zajebiście trudne.

Jak teraz, gdy po całym wnętrzu pałacu roznosił się ciężki do opisania rumor. Thranduil domyślił się przyczyny, zanim kogokolwiek zdążył mu ją podać.

\- Który tam skończony idiota wyłączył Vejderowi jego ulubione kreskówki??! Przecież doskonale wiecie, DURNIE że tego robić nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem! To zakazane...whatever. - dodał pod nosem.  
\- No więc czyja ręka, noga, mózg na ścianie?

Dowódca szturmowców Appo niezwłocznie wyrecytował oficjalny raport.  
\- Nie jest tak tragicznie, najjaśniejszy Imperatorze. Ofiar w ludziach, a także niehumanoidach, nie zanotowano.  
Zawahał się przez moment.  
\- Tylko...  
\- Tylko co?  
\- Mr. Pink akuratnie zmuszony jest leżeć pod tlenem. Szarpali się z lordem Vejderem o pilota. Jest nowy, rozumie Imperator.  
\- Tak, tak, rozumiem.  
\- Nowy koleś, nie pilot do TV.  
\- Tak, oczywiście...CHWILA, COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁ?  
Appo zdążył się skurczyć pod napastliwym, królewskim wzrokiem. Zrobił się niemalże tyci, maciupki.  
-...że że szarpali się o stary pilot do starego TV?

Wtem Thranduil zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Cholera jasna...To ja mu sponsoruję najnowsze technicznie badziewie 10.000 calowe, z kolorowym ciekło-wyświetlaczem, całe okrąglutkie, i tak bardzo dizajnerskie, a ten ćwok mi się jak zwykle z fochami świga!!!

Kandelabr zadrżał niebezpiecznie, od elfiego ryku:  
PRZYPROWADZIĆ MI TEGO NIECNOTĘ!!!#&*

Po czym władca zaczął mruczeć sam do siebie.  
"I tak jest za każdym razem, za KAŻDYM razem, gdy coś mnie podkusi i dam mu dzień wolnego i pozwalam Vejderowi leżeć do góry dupą. Psychika tego gamonia nie wyrabia. Nie jest stworzony do leżakowania, nie nie..."

Pogrążony w rozmyślaniach Thranduil prawie wyłożył się jak długi, zahaczając o wysuniętą nogę kapitana Appo. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że kapitan zrobił to specjalnie, jako rasowy elfofob.

\- A co on zrobił z tym techno-cudem? Wypierdolił przez okno?  
\- Yyyy...zgadza się. I to jeszcze przez zamknięte.  
\- KURWA SERJO?? PRZECIEŻ MÓWIŁEM TO Z IRONIĄ! I co, okno może też poszło? Te zayebane od Ludwika 14, który ma gębę jak Dicaprio? - lamentował Thranduil, łapiąc się za swe cudownie jedwabiste włosy.  
\- Na oko Saurona...DLACZEGO, DLACZEGO TO WSZYSTKO?  
\- Bo dźwięk w owym urządzeniu wyłączył się na ulubionym fragmencie lorda Wejdera.  
\- Fragmencie czego?  
\- "Shreka". Tam gdzie Pinokio pokazuje różowe stringi i rośnie mu mega długi nochal.  
\- Kojarzę, też dodałbym go do ulubionych.  
\- I zalajkowałeś go Panie na YouTube...  
\- I zalajkowałem go na YouTubie. Genialna scena, godna Oskara...whatever, my tu pitu pitu, a gdzie ten gamoń?

***  
Lord Vader sterczał przed swym panem, beztrosko skubiąc skórki od paznokcia. Nawet nie raczył spojrzeć w górę. Przestał dopiero, gdy Thranduil zaczął chrząkać tak głośno, że obudziłby pacjenta będącego w stanie śpiączki.

\- Nie żebym ośmielał się zajmować Twój czas, Wejderku. Obiecuję, że zaraz wrócisz do swego pasjonującego zajęcia. Wyjaśnij mi tylko jedną rzecz...  
Co masz na swoją obronę w kwestii zniszczenia imperialnego mienia, wartości 20 milionów creditów, które to, jakże wspaniałomyślnie, w chwili niepoczytalności, Ci sprezentowałem, niewdzięczniku?

\- No bo zaczął śnieżyć.  
\- Pff. W mojej krainie panuje wieczna wiosna, o czym ty pierdolisz, jaki śnieg?

Mówiąc to elf z prędkością błyskawicy dopadł do okna.  
\- Jak podejrzewałem...zero, null, nico śniegu. Znaczy się że znowu naćpałeś się przyprawy. Jakie to do Ciebie podobne.  
\- Ja tylko mówię, że w tamtym gównie obraz się psuje.  
\- Jak to "psuje"? Mówi się "pikseluje" jak już. Co ty jesteś, sprzed Potopu?!

Vader niewinnie spuścił oczęta, wbijając je w swoje wygodne, czarne sneakersy.  
\- Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, Wasza Szerokość, że jesteś ode mnie starszy o 2101 lat.  
\- ZAMILCZ, NIEGODNY! Mój wiek to temat tabu. Nikt o tym nie rozmawia, nawet tobie zabraniam, memu najwierniejszemu psu. Ani mru mru o tych przebrzydłych, *chlip* cyferkach, bo czuję się jak stary zgred...Którym przecież nie jestem!  
\- Nie jesteś, Najjaśniejszy.  
\- Właśnie. Więc japa w kubeł.  
\- Ok.  
\- No, widzę że się rozumiemy. Jednak kara i tak cię nie minie. Zniszczyłeś mój prezent, wypominasz mi wiek, i się naćpałeś. I nawet wiem dlaczego. Dziś rocznica...Przypomniało się że Padme Cię rzuciła...  
\- Nic podobnego, to ja ją rzuciłem. Nie było z nią żadnej zabawy. Pozwalała mi się wiązać TYLKO w dni parzyste... No czy to jest NORMALNE??

Elfi król pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
\- Faktycznie, ta kobieta miała różne odchyły, nie da się zaprzeczyć. Ja Cię wiążę średnio cztery razy na dzień i jeszcze narzekasz że mało...  
\- A ja Ciebie średnio dwanaście.  
\- Ekhem, nie kłóćmy się o liczby...wróćmy do meritum. Czyli Amidala okazała się dla ciebie nieodpowiednią towarzyszką...  
\- Poza tym, wyżerała mi cały zapas chipsów limonkowych! - dodał triumfalnie Vader.  
Usłyszawszy tę nową rewelację, Władca Kosmosu i Okolic, wydał z siebie coś na kształt zdławionego skrzeku.  
\- TOŻ TO ZGROZA, HAŃBA, GRZECH ŚMIERTELNY! Wcale się nie dziwię że posłałeś ją do diabła. Nawet święty Walenty by tego nie wytrzymał, a co dopiero ty, z chaotyczną sieką zamiast mózgu...  
Dobrze, kochasiu. Koniec gadki szmatki. Zgodnie z umową, za twoje debilne zachowanie, spuszczę ci standardowe lanie.  
\- No nieeeee, znowu?? - Vader zawył, po czym cicho spytał: - A seksik będzie?  
\- Zidiociałeś? Nic z tych rzeczy, ja dziś grzmocić Cię nie mam ochoty. Głowa mnie boli.  
\- A mnie gardrło.  
\- Sam widzisz...To dawaj, na gołą! Czas ci przetrzepać łobuzerskie poślady.  
\- Panie, czy mi się zdaje, czy ty masz jakąś obsesję związaną z tą częścią mojego ciała?  
\- Skąd te niedorzeczne insynuacje? Ściągaj spodnie i kładż się na moich kolanach.  
\- Ech, jak sobie życzysz, Imperatorze.


End file.
